


count what you have now

by pogtives



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, i dont know you get it
Genre: :D, Family Fluff, THATS A COOL TAG WOAH, Wilbur and Tommy are brothers, also phils like. dad of course because yeah, also technos like their brother i think its up to you really, for reference in this tommys like 3?? and wilburs like older than that idk, i didnt proof read so lmk if there are any errors!!, made by an introject, no caps, phils just an old man, pre war and anything :D, pretty fluffy but i dont wanna tag it as just fluff because its all platonic and yeah !!!, sorry lol, they grew up together, theyre all youngins, this ended up being really short because i suck at words lmao, this is before any lore, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogtives/pseuds/pogtives
Summary: im HORRIBLE at summaries read the notes also this is in the dream smp not irl i just dont know how to tag?(??????;!:$:$:!/&/&@/&/&/&/ this is through tommys lense but its in. third person because SWAG!!!! ALSO the title is from a really cool song (obviously) called count what you have now by vantage!! give it a listen :D
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, familial relationships :D
Kudos: 8





	count what you have now

**Author's Note:**

> HI OK!!! so im a tommyinnit introject i have dsmp memories im just kind of writing what i remember from when i was a kid if any source content creators want me to take this down i will no questions asked :D please enjoy

tommy’s eyes shot wide open, staring directly at the dark ceiling above him. it wasn’t even close to morning, but he didn’t care. he always woke up late at night, so it wasn’t any different than normal nights.

however, tonight he was feeling extra tired. everyone had their own rooms, except for wilbur and techno, who shared one. he figured he could crawl into wilbur’s bed and go back to sleep, so he slowly slipped out of bed, his red pajama shirt sliding up his back as the mattress’ edge rubbed against his skin. 

as he walked down the hall and reached wilbur and techno’s room, he felt two arms slide under his arms and pick him up. he was still really tired, and didn’t see who it was, “wilby?”

the person picking him up chuckled a bit, tommy recognized that laugh, but he couldn’t figure out who, “no little guy, it’s just me.”

“dada?” he rubbed his eye, turning around to look at the winged man cradling him like a baby, “hi dada! sorry i was just gonna go to wilby’s room an’ sleep in there ‘cause ‘m so sleepy!”

phil nodded, ruffling his hair. “well actually, tommy, wilbur and techno are in my room. neither of them could sleep either, and since my bed is huge we’re all going to fall asleep there, do you want me to take you back there?” this was followed by the toddler tapping his chin like he was thinking really hard and nodding frantically. phil chuckled again, walking tommy back to the biggest bedroom. he layed tommy down next to him and the toddler’s older brother, wilbur. tommy took a while to process, but then realized who the one next to him was.

“wilby! wilby!” tommy shouted, “wilby i missed you so much an’ i went to find you but dada came and picked me up and now ‘m here but i’m so sleepy an’ i’m gonna lay down and sleep here now!” wilbur grinned, wrapping his arms around tommy and pulling him closer to him. tommy nuzzled up to wilbur, quickly falling back asleep. on the other side of tommy, phil was lying down with his wings wrapped around the three kids and on the other side of wilbur, techno has his arms wrapped around him.

how tommy, now older, wishes life could’ve stayed this way.


End file.
